


Skyhold Academy

by MermaidMecha



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, But a fancy prep school, Character Study, Dorian is a transfer student, Fancy Cars, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nerds inlove, Slow Build, Teenagers, Trevelyan is a popular rich kid, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian decided to study abroad to avoid his father. He didn't really expect to meet so many great friends, teachers, and he most certainly didn't plan to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shameless Flirting

Dorian felt an array of emotions as he try to bury himself into a novel. The young man’s life had turned chaotic the last few months. His father had tried to force him into an arranged marriage and attempted to shove a future down his throat as well. Dorian could never want the things in life his father did damn his legacy. In a final effort of defiance Dorian had looked for an excuse to leave home and succeeded in finding one. He’d found peace in a top-ranked school hundreds of miles away. Dorian even managed to get in for a complete free ride with a few scholarships. There was no way his father could deign him this. So off he was to a private academy for his few years of high school. By the time he graduated Dorian proposed he already have a nice college slot ahead of him.

Maybe by then he’d have the courage to face his father. The happy thoughts of years to come were had to think about over the nervousness in the pits of his stomach. Everything seemed out of his comfort zone. It was odd to look over the pages of his book and see signs in English instead of his first language. It was a cruel reminder he was far from home. Dorian had never seen the campus in person. What if he hated it? He only ever had been privately tutored before. What if the classes were awful? More importantly, what if the dorms were dreadful and small? He knew he didn’t have to share with a roommate, but fellow students in the dorm could just as easily make his life miserable.  Plus, the academy had already started into the year. Being the new kid in class was not an experience he was familiar with being homeschooled. The media surely made it seem terrible, but this was a private school.

It was only when Dorian started to find himself absorbed into his book the taxi driver stopped the car, much to his annoyance. The school arranged, and paid, the driver to pick him up from the airport. He was a rather short conversationalist that left Dorian to his own thoughts. 

“This is it, Skyhold Academy.” He said nodding his head toward the school. It stuck out form the modern cityscape with a medieval appearance. “The school paid me your free to go.”

“Thanks,” Dorian almost rolled his eyes at the man’s tone. Once Dorian got his bag the man sped back off into the traffic. Most of his luggage had arrived days before the only thing he had with him was some last minute things he forgot to pack, books and such. The lack of luggage left his hands free to start reading again. The walk to the school’s entrance was a bit of a walk anyway. It could give him the time to finish up this chapter. The dashing blonde hero was just about to make his great escape when something rather hard and metal collided with his legs. The flare of pain and impact of the ground knocks the breath out of his lungs. His backpack is rather uncomfortable on his back, but at least it cushioned his fall. He’s nose to nose with a car he’d consider rather beautiful if it hadn’t just almost killed him. It’s some kind of convertible sport car definitely new painted sky blue.

“Holy shit, I’m sorry!” It’s a man’s voice that he could only assume was the owner. The car shuts off as Dorian leads up slowly. He can hear muffled chuckles coming from the other in the car. Honestly, everything hurts and he’s raving mad. Whoever this owner is, he’s really about to get an earful. At least that’s what Dorian thinks until a young man with the bluest eyes he had ever seen is bending over him. They were like looking into the crystal waters of a Caribbean Sea; light and dark at the same time with flecks of aqua in them.

“I can’t believe you really hit him, Trevelyan!” A large guy with dark skin and incredibly broad shoulders laughs. He’s perched on the back of the car, and it’s no wonder. He’s defiantly too massive to fit in that small car’s backseat. Beside him is another boy very handsome but younger maybe even younger than Dorian himself.

“Yeah, I don’t exactly think sorry covers it eh chief?” The youngest said.

“Stop laughing this is both of your faut!” The driver, Trevelyan, yells. The two of them only start to laugh more. “Are you okay? Maker, I’m sorry. Do you need to go to the hospital?!”

“No, nothing’s broken. You’d know if there was, trust me. I am quite a baby when it comes to pain.” Dorian smirks, wearily.

“He scratch your car? There are a lot of buckles on that fancy coat of his.” The youngest asks.

“The car will be fine! I almost killed a man!” Trevelyan shouts. Dorian takes another moment to admire the man that almost killed him. He’s rather pale when compared to Dorian. Trevelyan has round face but a nice jaw line; cute but strong. His sandy blonde hair was neatly parted slightly over to one side rather than in the middle and thin stubble dotted his face the hairs only vaguely noticeable unless you looked for them. He had a lean figure but an aurora of easiness and kindness flowed about him.

“You’re new here aren’t you? I’ve never seen you before. You must feel so welcomed.” He sighed sarcastically. Dorian decided guilt was flattering on his handsome face. “Can you walk?”

“Yes,” Dorian nods. He doesn’t protest when the other to slip and arm around his waist to help him.

“I’m sorry, again. I feel like I should take you to a hospital are you sure you’re okay?”

“He’s fine. You only gave his knees a nice little love tap.” The larger of the two in the back says. They both roar into laughter again. Trevelyan’s embarrassment only becomes more apparent with each comment they make.

“I just feel awful about this whole thing.” Trevelyan returned Dorian’s fallen book so the injured party wouldn’t have to get it himself.

“Its fine, _really,_ stop apologizing.”

“Hey, where are you headed? Let me give you a ride. Normally, I’m a great driver I swear.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what the man you just hit wants; _a ride_.” The large man laughs.

“Shut it, Bull.” Trevelyan’s pale cheeks  flush with embrassment.

“I’m good, but thanks.” Dorian insists.

“Next time then? I promise not to hit you.”

“We’ll see.” Dorian nods to the two in the back a little embarrassed about the whole thing himself. He gathers the bits of dignity he has left and goes to leave.

“Wait, you are new here right?” Trevelyan states more than asks. “Well then, let us be your first friends. I’m Adam Trevelyan, sorry for hitting you with my car and all that. The handsome one in the back is Cremisius Aclassi, better known as Krem. Lastly, the big guy-"

“You can call me the Iron Bull.” Iron Bull cuts him off. 

“Iron Bull?” Dorian questioned.

“ _The_ Iron Bull.”

“I guess there is a story behind that name then?”

“There might be, stick around and I might even tell you it sometime.” Bull smirked.

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Let me give you my phone number if you change your mind about going to the hospital or need anything.” Trevelyan insists writing the number down on Dorian’s hand despite his protest. Other than a long flight and getting hit by a car, Dorian assumed his first day wasn't so bad after all he did get a cute boy’s number.


	2. Mornings are the Worst

The map of the school was a lot more confusing than Dorian liked. At this rate he was pushing almost being ten minutes late to his first class. This morning was not going at all like he hoped. He slept in twenty minutes late with no desire to even get out of bed. His whole body ached in it was all that stupid Trevelyan’s fault. It was hit fault he’d missed breakfast and now wondered empty halls. Dorian was beginning to assume things couldn’t get much worst. He made another sharp turn and collided with another person. Adam Trevelyan.

Adam carried a box of breakfast pastries. He managed to keep hold of, but the one half crammed into his mouth hit the floor with Dorian’s force. Dorian didn’t think he could get anymore infuriated of all people he could’ve collided into it had to be him.

“My donut,” Adam frowned staring down at the pastry, mourning its lost. Dorian couldn’t help but let out the breath he was holding in an angry puff.

“Oh, hey, it’s you! I guess this is payback for yesterday then?” Adam beamed even through his disheveled appearance. His once prefect hair was uncombed sticking up wildly in the back, and thick rimmed glasses sliding off his face. Dorian fought the urge to throw the rest of the pastries on the floor.

“If you’re lost I can help you find your class.” Adam suggested.

“That would be nice.” Dorian sighed to defeated too stay mad at the man for much longer. “I’m looking for room 110.”

“Alright, that’s Miss de Fer’s class not the best way to start the day in my opinion.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, she’s a great teacher I just hate math. Here do you want one of these?” Adam asked opening the box before him. Dorian complemented the choice before taking one. “Just make sure you finish before you get in the class Miss de Fer’s kind of strict on rules.”

“I didn’t see you wearing glasses yesterday.” Dorian takes a bite out of the sweet jelly filled donut.

“I normally wear contacts, please don’t think that’s the reason I hit you. It was Bull’s fault I swear he kept rubbing his shoe against my ear, and I know he does it on purpose because it bothers me.”

“I was just making small talk.” Dorian chuckles, that seems to break Adam’s worried façade because he smiles too.

“I just feel sick to my stomach about this whole thing. I mean I could have killed you, and it was your first day.”

“Calm down, it’s too late to worry about it now.”

“I guess you’re right.” Adam sighed. “Here we are room 110. Let’s meet on better terms next time.”


	3. Lunch Break

“Miss Vivienne,” The blond raised his hand again. A few members of the class rejoiced silently.  “Can you please help me? I still don’t understand.”

 She sighed, halting the lesson. “The rest of you pair up in groups of two and finish the practice problems.”

Dorian almost choked; he didn’t know the names of these other people. How could he be expected to work in a group with them? What there even an event number of students? He felt a tap on his shoulder that broke his panic.

“Hey, mind if I work with you? My name’s Cullen Rutherford.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dorian blinked.

 

It took Dorian a few seconds to learn that group work was less work and more of a chat time. Students worked just enough for Vivienne to ignore their idle gossip. Not that Cullen really tried to talk to him. After all, the curly haired boy was too busy glazing at a redhead across from them. She was a pretty girl, but Cullen’s longing puppy eyes were killing him.

“So you like her?” Dorian smirked.

“What? Who? Ellana?” Cullen’s face was priceless.

“No, I just- we’re friends.”

“It doesn’t look like you want to be just friends to me.”

“I think she could kill me. You can just barely see the archery range from the football practice field. She’s amazing.” Cullen whispered.

“You watch her practice?”

“Maker, you make me sound like a stalker when you say it like that! I play for the football team!”

Dorian laughed.

The blonde girl beside Ellana turned to glare at them. “Hey, you two love birds can it before Vivienne moves us!”

 “Play nice, Sera.” Ellana chuckled. She gave Cullen a small wave before returning to her work. Dorian feared Cullen might explode from the embarrassment. He sunk over his desk trying to focus on the book in front of him.   

“So you play for the football team?” Dorian asked once the sting of humiliation wore off.

“Yeah, that’s actually why I go to school here.”

“You must be good if you got a scholarship.”

“I guess so; I’m not the only one who got it though. Are you the one Trevelyan hit with his car?”

Dorian groaned.

“It was you!” Cullen tried to hold in his laughter.

“This is how I’m going to be remembered.” Dorian dropped his head on the desk.

“Don’t sweat it. Trevelyan is Mr. Perfect it’s nice to hear about him screwing up. In a few weeks no one will remember you were there.” Cullen reassured.  

“I can one hope.”

 

Cullen was nice enough to show him the way to his next class. His first day wasn’t nearly as horrifying as he had thought it would be. However, the best part so far was being able to find the library during lunch. The librarian has welcomed him with a nod and the sweet relaxing silence of peace for the next hour. He could finally just sit down and enjoy a nice book for a few minutes.

“I figured I’d find you here.” Adam’s voice sang. How long had it been? Maybe, twenty minutes at most? He sighed marking his place in the novel. “How where your first two classes?”

“They were fine. Is there something you wanted?”

“Not really, just some conversation.” Adam beamed taking the seat next to him. He’d ditched the glasses in favor of contacts again. Dorian almost missed the way the frames brought out his eyes. Adam’s phone sounded quietly from his pocket.

“Bull says hey,” Adam had just taken out the device for all to see answering the text.

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

“I guess, but Abelas is a really chill guy.” Adam gestured toward the librarian’s desk.  He set the phone down on the table. “Sorry about that. I hope you don’t think I’m rude now too.”

Dorian shrugged. “You’re not so bad.”

Adam smiled in a way that left butterflies in Dorian’s stomach. “So, what are you doing for fall break?”

“Fall break? That’s not for another few weeks.” Dorian stated.

“I know, but I was worried about you because I’m assuming you live on campus.”

Oh, he hadn’t thought about that. Would they let him stay here for the break? Would they make him go home? Dorian looked down at the table.

“If you wanted you could say with me. I know you hardly know me, but you could if you wanted too of course.” Adam almost sounded shy. Dorian’s heart was doing flips in his chest. That was probably the cutest voice he ever heard.

“I’ll think about it.” Dorian answered.

“Awesome.” Adam beamed happily.  

“What are you doing after school?” Dorian asked feeling brave. This beautiful boy had such an effect on him.

“Well, I usually get suckered into watching the football team’s practice. It can be insanely boring I would love some company.” Adam admitted.

Dorian debated on saying no for a minute, but finally nodded. “Alright, I guess I could save you from such boredom." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to start picking up the pace soon and adding some length to these little chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well thank you for reading and I'll try to update weekly but not promises. I'm going to try and include as many DA characters so everyone will get a nice cameo but not take over the story the rating is probably going to change eventually too  
> Shout out to Charlie for all her help!


End file.
